


Colour my black heart

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: 1990 characters but set in the 80s, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie has a massive crush on Cyndi Lauper, Eddie is an emo, Eddie listens to classic rock and heavy metal, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, Multi, One time hookups, Richie loves Eddie, Sonia isn't as bad as she normally is, Swearing, Went and Maggie are wonderful, endgame Reddie, pastel Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is an emo, he doesn't talk to many people but Richie is in love with him and is determined to add a little colour to his life





	1. Eddie Kaspbrak

Eddie Kaspbrak was not like the other boys.

He always wore black jeans with a usually black band t-shirt and either a black leather jacket or a black denim shirt. He had a ring on every finger and wore an ace of spades necklace, he sometimes wore black lipstick. 

His hair was dyed jet black and was swept over his left eye and curled up slightly at the back. He didn't talk to many people, not even his own friends the losers club, he often had a Walkman on his jeans with headphones in clearly avoiding conversation.

Whenever he did speak it was usually grunts or mumbles or one word sentences, to his friends he spoke a little bit more but not much. 

But Richie, Richie was different. Richard "Richie" Tozier was Eddie's best friend but the complete opposite of him. Richie wore bright clothes all the time and had bright and wild red hair, he listened to 80s pop whilst Eddie listened to rock and heavy metal and also played the drums.

Eddie hung out with Richie more than the other losers and spoke to him in full sentences. But still Richie didn't completely know the real Eddie and he had one big secret he'd never told him, he was completely, hopelessly, head over heels in love with the gothic boy.

Eddie's mother Sonia was concerned about her son, she used to baby him and obsess over his health. One day Eddie had snapped at her and she'd left off, of course she was still worried about her son and didn't approve about many of his choices but there was nothing she could do.

Richie's parents Maggie and Wentworth were kind, gentle, accepting, down to earth and loving people. They treated Eddie like a second son and loved him the instant Richie first introduced them to him.

Around the school it was a quit well known fact that Eddie was bisexual and there were many rumours that he'd hooked up with half the football team and half the cheerleaders but never called them back. 

That was all there was to know about Eddie Kaspbrak, not many people knew that much about him, not even Richie. But that was the way that Eddie liked it, he liked it because he was able to hide away and do what he wanted.

~

Monday

The school week starts once more and Eddie begrudgingly drags himself out of his bed. His bedroom is in the attic of his house, the bed is at the far end of his room with a dresser next to it that had his record player on top of it, he had a few boxes of records beside that and his drums were on the opposite side of the room.

Eddie's room was covered in band posters. KISS (his absolute favourite band and who had seen twice in concert, once when he was six in 1979 and once three years ago in 1984) Black Sabbath, Megadeath, Metallica, Queensryche, Styx, WASP, Motley Crue, Anthrax, Scorpions, Alcatrazz, Rainbow, Deep Purple, Michael Schenker Group, Scorpions, Alice Cooper, Dio, Meat Loaf, Ace Frehley, Led Zeppelin, Ozzy Osbourne and AC/DC.

After getting himself ready and eating breakfast, Eddie bid his mother farewell and left the house walking towards the school. He hated that place more than anything else in the world, but his friends helped to make it that little bit more tolerable.

He entered the school and walked towards the table he and his friends hung out at. He sat down next to Beverly and everyone welcomed him to the table, he nodded his head and said a quiet "hello"

This was how Eddie normally addressed the group, but they didn't mind they loved Eddie and accepted him for who he was, Eddie knew that and appreciated that, even if he didn't always show it.

Richie looked across the table directly at Eddie and smiled at him, Eddie let out a quick corner smile that lasted for about half a second. 

"How's my favourite spaghetti head doing?" Richie asked

"Don't call me that dick" Eddie muttered in reply

"Sorry, how are you today Eddie?"

"Fine"

That was all that they were able to get out before Greta Bowie (Eddie's current hookup) came over to the table and tapped Eddie on the shoulder. The small black haired boy looked up at her before standing up and following her to the bathroom without a word being muttered.

Richie watched them as they walked away feeling jealous, Beverly nudged him in the shins under the table to get his attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is, look we all know your in love with Eddie and it breaks your heart to see him go off with her but there's nothing you can do"

"I know" Richie sighs

"Your day'll come one day buddy"

Richie nodded and looked down feeling sorry for himself.

In the bathroom Eddie and Greta had locked themselves in one of the bathroom stalls, Eddie's pants and underwear were down to his ankles and Greta was on her knees giving him a very sloppy and very loud blowjob.

Eddie sat there staring at the door to the stall as Greta sucked and choked on his penis. To her it was an amazing and sensational experience, but to him it was just something he did but didn't enjoy that much.

As Greta came close to finishing up Eddie let out a sigh and leaned back on the disgusting toilet he was sat on, he supposed he should be enjoying this, after all they'd been hooking up for a few months and often did stuff like this but it brought Eddie no satisfaction.

Once Greta had finally finished she sat on Eddie's lap and started to kiss him, she picked up his hands and placed them on her breasts making him squeeze every so often. They continued like this for the next five minutes until the bell went signalling it was time to go to first period.

Greta got off of Eddie and fixed herself up as the goth boy pulled up his pants and fastened them shut, they left the stall and Greta turned to face him

"We still on for after school" she asked

"Mhm" Eddie hummed

"Okay" Gretta said before kissing his cheek "see you then big boy"

And with that Greta turned and left the bathroom, Eddie checked himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and quickly but begrudgingly made his way to first period, all sorts of thoughts racing in his head.


	2. After school fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie talk during first period and then Eddie and Greta hook up after school

First period was the lesson that Eddie absolutely hated the most. 

Science

It was so fucking pointless, when was he going to use any of this stuff again, when was he going to need to know how many atoms or molecules were inside of something. Never that's when.

But there was an upside to this boring as fuck lesson, he sat next to Richie

Eddie arrived to the lesson just as the teacher began to take registration, he made his way to the back of the room where he and Richie sat, he took his place in his seat and made no noise apart from when he said "here" to answer the register.

Once the teacher had finished taking everyone's names he informed the class what they were doing this lesson, he then proceeded to hand out work sheets to each individual student before returning his desk and allowing the students to communicate if they were working.

Richie turned to Eddie and initiated conversation with his best friend 

"Hey there Eddie"

"Hello Richie" the small boy replied without looking up

"How are you?"

"Okay"

Richie nodded and looked down before looking back up at his friend 

"How was your little randevu with Greta this morning?"

Eddie looked up from his work and turned to look Richie straight in the eyes with an unreadable expression on his face 

"Fine"

"Good" Richie replied smirking 

"That's none of your buisness anyway Tozier" the dark haired boy said sternly 

"Ooo touchy touchy"

Eddie scowled at Richie before turning back to face his work

Richie looked down and sighed "I'm sorry eds" he said

"It's okay" 

The red haired boy smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose, he sat facing forward and looked at what Eddie was writing and copied some of his answers. After a little while Eddie noticed what his friend was doing.

"Could you not do that"

"Do what?"

"Copy my work, I can see you out the corner of my eye"

"Sorry"

"Mhm"

The two boys worked in silence for the next ten minutes and moved into the second worksheet, part of the reason they did this was because Richie didn't want to make Eddie madder than he already had, he loved Eddie so much and would do anything for him, which is why he always stopped when he asked him too.

"Your awfully quiet" the petite boy finally said

"I uh I guess I am" Richie replied

"Why?"

"I umm I feel like I've upset you"

Eddie turned to look at his best friend, he stared at him blankly for half a minute before speaking

"You didn't"

"I didn't?"

Eddie shook his head 

"How?"

"You don't really upset me, you annoy me but you don't upset me"

"I see"

"Your my best friend Rich, there's not much you could do to upset me"

Richie smiled to himself and for some reason decided to do his gentleman Brit impression 

"Why thank you Eddie old chap"

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes before once more turning away from Richie and doing his work, Richie giggled to himself for a few seconds before he followed suite.

After what felt like days the bell finally went and the two boys stood up and walked out of the classroom, they wished each other goodbye and parted ways at the stairs, Richie going to geography and Eddie going to history that he had with Ben and Mike.

As the two boys walked away from each other they both had the same thought on their minds 

"I love you"

~

At the end of fifth period the bell went signalling the end of the school day. Eddie left the room he was in and sped walked out of the school and towards the park. He went to the back where the woods were and went in.

This was where he and Greta met when doing after school "activities" 

Not five seconds after he reached the meeting spot a pair of hands reached out and grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a tree.

It was Greta, she pressed herself right up against the asthmatic and started kissing him roughly

"I've been thinking about you all day" she said between kisses

Eddie hummed into the kiss showing that he had acknowledged what she had said, Greta continued to kiss him for a few more minutes before backing away and looking Eddie up and down.

Greta got on her knees and unbuckled Eddie's belt, undid the button and zip on his jeans then proceeded to take his penis out of his underwear and give him a blowjob

The emo boy stood there staring into space as Greta was on her knees sucking, licking and choking on his rather large dick, after about five minutes she took it out of her mouth, stood up and got really close to Eddie.

"Eddie my love?"

Eddie mentally cringed, he hated being called tacky shit like that

"Yes"

"I was wondering" Greta said slowly "if you would fuck me"

Eddie gulped "h-here?" 

"Duh wherelse"

Eddie began to look around fast, he was aware of all the germs that lurked in the forest, also he had never wanted to go this far with Greta in the first place. He didn't even like her that much anyway.

"Um I don't know" 

"Please Eddie please" the girl whined "I won't make too much noise"

"I don't know"

Greta kept pleading and pleading with the small boy until finally he reluctantly agreed to it

She smiled and kissed him before laying against the tree and pulling down her skinny jeans and underwear, she beckoned Eddie over with her finger and he waddled slowly towards the willing girl.

Once he reached her Eddie put his hands on her hips then slightly lay on top of Greta and pushed himself inside of her. She let out a breathy moan once he was completely in.

Eddie rocked his hips back and forth making Greta lean her head back, shut her eyes and let out quiet, heavy and breathy moans. As he continued to do this a stray tear rolled down Eddie's cheek and onto his shoulder, he quickly wiped it away.

After ten minutes they were done and fixed themselves up, Greta walked over to Eddie and kissed him

"Thanks for that wheezy, see ya tomorrow" 

Eddie watched her walk away and once she was gone he broke down crying. He stood there wearing for a good fifteen minutes before he had no more tears left to cry.

He looked up at the sky and noticed it was going to rain shortly so he started heading home, on the way Eddie couldn't help but feel the need to completey scrub himself clean, he had no idea why he was suddenly feeling this way but it sickened him.

As the first raindrops began to fall Eddie quickly picked up the pace and moved faster, then the downpour began but he didn't mind because he'd be able to throw these clothes away

He didn't want to do this anymore, he hated that he'd lost his virginity to Greta, Greta Bowie of all people. Not the one person he wanted to lose it too, oh no far from it.

That one person was Richie Tozier


	3. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie arrives home and makes a decision with himself

After what seemed like forever Eddie finally reached the Kaspbrak household, he opened the door and went inside closing it behind him.

Eddie was dripping wet and just stood there as he heard his mother's footsteps approaching him from the kitchen

"Edward Kaspbrak where on gods green earth have you been?" Sonia Kaspbrak said sounding concerned but relieved 

"I went through the park" he said quietly looking down at his feet 

"Why? Your dripping wet"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders and looked anywhere but at his mother

Sonia sighed "toss those clothes in the laundry and go have a shower" she said walking back to the kitchen 

The small boy took of his shoes and socks then walked up the stairs toward the bathroom, he took of all his clothes and placed them into the laundry basket at the end of the hall before grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom.

Eddie stepped into the shower and turned it on, not even five seconds after he got in Eddie grabbed the soap and proceeded to vigorously rub himself down with it, he kept rubbing his body until he was red raw.

After making sure he was completely clean Eddie stood in the water and began to wash the soap off of his body, as he did this the tears started falling again and Eddie let them come

He cried at a dramatic rate, tears were flooding out of him like lava from a volcano. He hated himself for doing it, he hated that it was Greta he lost his virginity too and not Richie, he hated who he was

There was no stopping him as he stood there washing soap off of himself and crying like a baby, if anyone were to see him right now they would meerly assume that it was the shower water pouring off of his face.

After the tears finally stopped coming, Eddie turned off the shower and rubbed himself down before putting on a bath robe and looking in the mirror, he started at himself for a little while before he heard his mother calling him for dinner.

Reluctantly he turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the dining room, Eddie took his place at the table as Sonia laid a plate of food in front of him, he looked down at it and saw they were having meat and potatoes.

Eddie picked up his knife and fork and started to eat, just as his mother decided to start a conversation 

"So Edward how was school?" She said sweetly 

"Fine" 

Sonia sighed but continued 

"How are your friends?"

"Fine"

"Were your lessons okay?"

"Yes"

"Good" Sonia said "I trust your doing well"

"I am"

Sonia nodded before she started to eat her own food, the two of them just sat there eating in silence for the next twenty minutes until Eddie had finished, he stood up and took his plate to the sink before leaving the dining room and walking upstairs.

The raven haired boy walked up the second flight of stairs to the attic that had been converted into his room, he was sure to lock the door before sitting down on his bed and looking around the room.

Eddie sat there in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what he was going to do about this whole Greta situation. After a long time to think Eddie stood up and looked at himself in the full sized mirror that was on his wardrobe door.

He stood there staring for a few minutes before deciding on what he was going to do, he was going to break things off with Greta and spend more time with his friends who he'd neglected for so long.

How he was going to break things off with Greta Eddie wasn't exactly sure, he figured he'd probably just ignore her until she got the message and moved on or just straight up tell her.

To Eddie the first option seemed better, he turned to look outside and noticed it had gotten dark, Eddie hummed to himself before dropping his bathrobe and climbing into bed, turning out the light as he did so.

As he lay there drifting away to sleep Eddie felt at peace knowing everything was going to be alright, no more would be have to feel ashamed, no more would he loathe himself, no more was he going to hook up with Greta Bowie 

No more was he going to be a slut


	4. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie starts a new chapter of his life

Eddie got up the following morning and engaged in his regular routine of getting ready for school. Once finished he went downstairs for breakfast wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a black KISS t-shirt, a black leather jacket and had his bat necklace on as well as having a ring on every finger.

He sat down in front of his mother and began to eat his breakfast of pancakes and bacon

"Good morning Edward" his mother said

"Good morning" he said without looking up

"Are you excited to go to school today?"

The raven haired boy shook his head

"Not even to see your friends?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders and Sonia sighed looking away from him, she waited until her son had finished eating before taking his plate as Eddie got up and left the room.

The gothic boy picked up his backpack and walked out of his house towards the school, when he reached the school Eddie ran to his friends 

"When Greta comes over tell her I'm not here" he said before hiding under the table

The whole thing happened so fast that the other losers were sat there completely flabbergasted and unsure of what had just happened, but sure enough within minutes of Eddie saying that Greta turned up at the table.

She quickly scanned the seating area before speaking up

"Where's Eddie?" She asked sounding disappointed 

"We h-haven't seen h-him" Bill said quickly 

"Well when you do send him toward the usual meeting spot"

"W-will do"

Without another word Greta turned around and walked off toward the bathroom where she and Eddie normally met, once he was sure it was safe Bill looked under the table and spoke to Eddie

"S-she's gone y-you can c-come out n-now" 

Eddie crawled out from underneath the table and took his usual spot next to Bev 

"Thanks Bill" 

"A-anytime bud"

"What's that all about Eddie?" Stan asked

"I don't want to be with her anymore"

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Ben inquired 

"Because then she'd kick my ass"

"Over my dead body" Mike piped up

"Ignoring her will just make her hate you and never want to see you again" Bev said placing a hand on the asthmatics shoulder

"That's kinda the point Bev"

"Ooo dear old mr K passing up some pussy, never thought I'd see the day"

"Beep beep Richie" the entire group but Richie said

Everyone sat there in silence for a few seconds before Bill started speaking again

"S-say Eddie w-were all g-going down t-to the b-barrens on s-saturday wanna c-come?"

Eddie thought for a few seconds before he nodded his head 

"G-great"

At that very moment the school bell rang informing them that another awful school day had officially started, as they headed off to their retrospective classes Eddie had a lot on his mind, but most of all

He was glad to be back with his friends again

~

It was a very long and very boring week for young Edward Kaspbrak but eventually the weekend came, it was a warm sunny day that Saturday and Eddie couldn't wait to spend it with his friends.

Eddie left his house after getting ready, he was wearing mostly the same stuff from Tuesday except he had a black Meat Loaf shirt on and a black denim button up shirt on top of that, he made his way down to the barrens and started to hum Burn by Deep Purple as he walked.

After twenty minutes of walking he arrived at the barrens, Eddie walked up to his friends who were all sitting down and talking about music, Eddie cleared his throat and the group turned to face him, from the looks on their faces Eddie could tell they were happy to see him.

"Hi E-Eddie" Bill said "it's g-great to s-see you"

"Thank you" the small boy replied

"We're building a damn" Stan exclaimed "Bens teaching us how"

Ben stood up and smiled "it's quite simple really" he said "first you get a few big logs and lay them down like the bread of a sandwich, then you grab the same amount and lay them on top of that and so forth, wanna help?"

"Sure" Eddie said

The group proceeded to take of their shoes and roll up their pants before stepping into the water and beginning to lay out the first layer of logs from the pile that they'd already collected.

The first layer deemed to be tricky due to the strong current in the water but after a few minutes of trying they eventually managed to get it done, then they started on the second layer which was slightly easier and continued to pile up the logs neatly until the dam was finished.

"It looks great" Mike beamed 

"Y-yeah it's n-not bad" Bill agreed 

"It was fun" Eddie said quietly 

They stood there admiring their work for a few seconds before Richie decided to splash Bev with water, causing her to splash him back but also accidentally hit Ben, this lead to a full on water war between the seven kids, Eddie managed to laugh slightly and really let go.

After five hours of hanging out together the losers started to head home, they walked back in a big group and slimmed out one by one until it was only Eddie and Richie left.

"Hey spaghetti" Richie said "I had a great time today"

"Me too, I really felt like part of the group again and like i was able to have fun"

Richie smiled and placed his arm around Eddie's shoulder

"I missed you eds"

"I missed you too Rich" Eddie said before coming up with an idea "wanna come hang out at my house for a bit?"

"Sure" Richie smiled

The two boys headed off towards Eddie's house, for the first time in a long time they felt like best friends again, for the first time in a long time all was right in the world, for the first time in a long time Richie had what he wanted

He had his eds back


	5. Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie hangout at Eddie's house

The two arrived at Eddie's house very quickly, very quickly indeed.

Once entering they immediately went upstairs and into Eddie's bedroom before Sonia even had the chance to open her mouth, Eddie sat on his bed and Richie sat on the floor looking around Eddie's room.

"Wow eds it's changed a lot in here" the red haired boy noted

"That it has" Eddie replied blankly 

Richie looked around again before setting his eyes on Eddie's record collection, he crawled over and started looking through 

"Let's see what you got here pal" he said opening the first box "hmmm Meat Loaf, Alice Cooper, KISS, Queensryche, Metallica, Megadeath, Anthrax, Motörhead, W.A.S.P, Ace Frehley, Scorpions, Alcatrazz, Michael Schenker Group, Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Whitesnake, Uriah Heep, Ozzy Osbourne, Blue Oyster Cult, Motley Crue, Def Leppard, Dio, Iron Maiden, Vinnie Vincent Invasion, Judas Priest and Van Halen."

Richie turned to look at his friend "that's some pretty heavy shit there my man"

Eddie just shrugged and looked up at the ceiling while Richie continued to ratch around at his records, after looking through about four boxes Richie found one hidden away at the back and pulled it to the front, he opened it and looked what was inside 

"Let's see Roy Orbison, Buddy Holly, Chuck Berry, Jerry Lee Lewis, Eddie Cochran, Johnny Cash, George Jones, Elton John, David Bowie, Phil Collins, The Eagles, Journey, Boston, Foreigner, Cyndi Lauper, Little Richard, Asia, Genesis, Bruce Springsteen, Bryan Adams, George Harrison, The Rolling Stones, Peter Criss, Elvis, Styx, Billy Joel and Fleetwood Mac."

Richie turned to look at Eddie with a confused expression on his face

"What's all this?" He asked the metal head 

"Stuff I like to listen to when I'm not in the mood for hard rock or heavy metal" Edie said nervously 

Richie was extremely puzzled "awwww heavy spaghetti does have a heart" Richie giggled 

"Fuck off dick"

"Okay okay, Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"If your hiding this, then what else are you hiding" 

Eddie lays silent for a few seconds 

"A great many things"

"Like what?"

There is silence in the room for a short period of time before the young Kaspbrak boy speaks up again

"I'm gay" he says 

"Really?"

Eddie turns his head to face Richie "yes"

"How long have you known?"

"Forever, I just didn't want to admit it"

Richie is silent for a while before piping up "it's okay, I'm bi"

Eddie smiles and nods his head, he feels better about himself now, just a little bit more than he did before

"Will my dearest spaghetti play his drums for me?" The red haired boy asks

"Sure" the auburn haired boy replied 

Eddie got up and walked over to his drums, he took his place behind them and counted himself in with the drumstick before he began to play all the beats and techniques that he knows, he could see Richie watching in awe from the corner of his eye and smiled a bit.

After he had finished Eddie set the sticks back down on the snare and walked back over to his best friend 

"How was that?" He asks

"Really fucking good" Richie replies with a smile

The two boys embrace each other in a tight hug before Richie decides to ask Eddie a question 

"Would you like to come hang out at my house tomorrow eds? Just me and you?"

"I'd love that"

"Great"

The boys spend the next two hours with each other before Richie has to go home, completely unaware to each other the two boys fall in love with each other even more than they had before, they finally felt like they had reconnected, they finally felt like they had their best friend back again

They finally felt well and truly loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to know what are your opinions on this fic? Do you like it? Are you enjoying it? Do you have anything you want to say?


	6. New feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie hangs out at Richies and certain things occur

As the next day dawned on the town of Derry Maine. Eddie Kaspbrak was stood facing his mirror, he had gotten ready for his day with Richie about five minutes before and ran a hand through his dark black hair.

Eddie swallowed as he turned and walked down the stairs, he tried to be as quiete as he could in order to avoid confrontation with his mother. After reaching the bottom of the stairs Eddie quickly jogged to the door and left the house

The air was cool yet warm and autumn leaves lay on the ground, it was the beginning of September

Eddie turned and started to walk up the street towards where Richie lived, the taller boy lived two blocks away and Eddie wasn't in particularly any rush so he walked slowly.

Looking around Eddie noticed all the crisp brown and orange leaves that lay everywhere, it was his favourite time of year the Autumn, he loved everything about the season and what it brought

As he left his street Eddie slightly picked up the pace as he was sick of walking so slowly, that's just the way he was quickly irritated 

Eventually Eddie reached the Tozier household and he rang the doorbell, after a few seconds the door was opened and Maggie Tozier stood there in front of him

"Hello Eddie dear" she smiled at him "Richie is upstairs, it's so nice to see you"

"Thank you Mrs Tozier" he says stepping inside and removing his shoes

"You can call me Maggie" she laughs

Eddie smiles and nods before walking upstairs and going to the end of the hall to Richies room and Knicks on the door

"Enter" Richie yells in a deep voice

Eddie walks into the room and Richies face lights up the second he sees the small boy in front of him

"Eddie my dear" he says ecstatically 

"Hi" the emo boy mumbles 

"How's my favourite spaghetti?"

"I'm okay" 

"Good"

The two boys sit on Richies bed and look at each other for a few seconds before speaking 

"What shall we do eds"

Eddie shrugs his shoulders

"How about a game of confession?" 

"Sure"

Richie thinks for a second before he starts

"I like Megadeath more than Metallica"

Eddie smiles "me too"

The two boys giggle before Eddie takes his turn 

"I'm tired of being the emo kid" he says before looking down 

"Really?"

Eddie just nods

Richie moves closer to his friend and wraps an arm around his shoulders

"It's okay Eddie, you don't have to be" 

Eddie embraces Richie in a tight hug and cries into his shoulders

"No one likes me, I'm so alone, no one will ever love me" he says 

"That's not true Eddie"

"Yes it is"

"No, I love you Eddie and I have for a long time. I'm in love with you Eddie Kaspbrak"

Eddie stops crying and looks up at his friend with tear stained eyes

"Really?"

"Of course, how could I not?"

Eddie smiles before sitting up straight

"So does that mean you like, wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Richie nods "yes"

Eddie smiles "c-can I kiss you?"

Richie nods, Eddie leans forward and presses a soft sweet kiss to Richies lips then pulls away

"That was nice Eddie"

The two boys hold each other close and make out for the rest of the day, when they go back to school they tell no one but they like it that way, they have each other to themselves they are Eddie&Richie together forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took so long to post I was away for the week and had little to no connection but I'm back now, after this I have a new multi chaptered fic coming up and a one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new fic, sorry it took me so long I've just not had any motivation to write but I'm back.
> 
> Also it's the characters from the 1990 IT but set in the 80s


End file.
